


Love potion

by Winmance



Series: Tumblr Prompt [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: But maybe not, Cursed, Dean Hates Witches, Falling In Love, Love Potion/Spell, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 18:56:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13747212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winmance/pseuds/Winmance
Summary: Hi!! Sam is cursed with a love potion and falls in love with Dean, and they have to get together like walking hand in hand and getting worse, like Sam needs kissing and sleeping together, plus Dean at first just does to save Sam but in the end,  he begins to fall in love with Sam! thank you!!!





	Love potion

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by Whispersinthewing

“I hate witches.”

“I know Dean,” Sam sighs, forcing himself not to roll his eyes. “But it’s over, alright? And it wasn’t even that bad.”

Dean stops looking at the road for a moment, staring at Sam with wide eyes.  “Not that bad? Really? Because the way I saw it, you were kidnapped by a witch who forced you to kiss her!”

“Yeah and it’s obviously the first time it happened.” He can see Dean clenching his jaw and knows that the conversation is now closed.

“Still,” Dean mumbles.

Sam doesn’t answer, preferring to try and get some sleep instead. There’s a weird feeling inside his belly and he’s not really sure what it is. Maybe it’s just the food they ate before leaving, but he highly doubts it. It doesn’t hurt, not really, it’s more like tickling. Yeah, there’s no way he’s telling that to Dean.

He starts dreaming, of himself in the bunker library, doing research about an ancient god. He can see the pictures, can smell the old books, and it’s not really different from his usual dreams. What _is_ different however is when Dean enters the room, completely naked and sits on Sam’s lap like it’s the most normal thing ever. Sam doesn’t move, he just watches as Dean starts to move, arms around his neck, forehead against his. He takes Sam’s hands and puts them on his hips, grinding against his brother slowly. Then without any warning, he takes Sam’s lips between his, his tongue trying to enter his mouth.

“Sammy,” Dean moans, kissing him again. This time, Sam reacts and pulls Dean’s head closer to him, kissing him more fiercely.

“Sam!”

He opens his eyes immediately, heart jumping in his chest. Dean looks at him with a little smirk and he can feel himself blushing.

“Dreaming of a beautiful girl, Sammy boy?”

“Shut up,” He answers, getting out of the car. He can’t even look at Dean right now, not after the dream he just had.

They’re at the motel room they’re renting for the week, the same old place as usual. He goes to the shower first, ignoring Dean’s protests, and spends way more time under the spray of water than he means to.

When he finally gets out, Dean is sitting on the bed, dressed differently than earlier. He’s beautiful, in dark jeans and his leather jacket. It’s not anything new, Dean always looks good. But it’s the first time Sam wants to put his hands on him.

“You’re going out?” He asks, trying not to stare at Dean too long.

“Yeah, I saw a bar not too far from here. A little company could be good.” He winks, taking the keys to the impala. “Wanna come?”

There’s a new feeling inside Sam, and it’s one he knows. _Jealousy_.

“I though we could stay home tonight, have a beer and watch TV or something.”

Dean frowns, looking at him weirdly.

“Are you ok?”

“Yeah, I just … never mind. You go ahead and go out, I’m staying here.” He offers Dean a smile before sitting on his bed and turning the TV on.

Dean doesn’t move for a moment, probably deliberating on what he should do, before leaving the room. Sam hears the rumble of the impala and he can’t help but feel even sicker. He really hoped Dean would stay with him.

He’s flipping through the channels, trying to find something interesting to watch and not think about the weird feeling inside his belly, which seems to be growing stronger and stronger. The only thing on his mind is Dean. Naked Dean, kissing Dean, smiling Dean—all the Deans possible. Thinking of Dean smiling isn’t something unusual but thinking about his lips wrapped around his dick is.

He’s taken out of his thoughts when the door opens.

“Heya Sammy,” Dean says, arms full of bags. “I got us some food and beer.”

“I thought you were going to the bar?”

“Yeah well, I changed my mind.”

He collapses on the bed right next to Sam, and hands him a beer. Sam is trying not to let his joy show because Dean came back, just for him. Something is definitely wrong because now, Sam can feel himself smiling stupidly at the thought of Dean; his brother Dean.

“You’re good?” Dean asks, licking the sauce from the burger from his lips.

“No. I think I’m under a spell.”

Dean stays silent for a moment, as if he’s excepting Sam to burst out laughing and tell him that he’s joking. Sam can see the exact moment Dean realizes that no, it’s not a joke.

“What? You’re only realizing this now?”

“Yeah, I mean … it’s weird.”

“Ok, you need to tell me everything,” He turns the TV off, eyes locked on Sam as he tries to find out what’s wrong.

“I don’t know. I … I think it’s a love spell,” He murmurs, looking everywhere but at Dean.

“A love spell? You didn’t fall in love with the witch, did you?”

“No.”

“Then who?” It’s clear that Dean is getting angry now, throwing his hands in the air.

“I…” Sam takes a big breath. He needs to tell Dean if he doesn’t want to stay like this forever “You.”

“What me?”

“I’m falling in love with you.”

Dean stays frozen for a long, long moment, not even blinking.  “Okay…”

“Ok? Really Dean? That’s your answer?”

“What are you expecting me to say? My little brother just told me he’s in love with me. How am I supposed to react?”

Sam doesn’t say anything because Dean is right. But still, Dean is also supposed to say something. Something to tell him that everything will be alright.

“We should look online. See what we can find out. Then we’ll do what we need to do.”

So they do just that. For the next few hours they look for anything that can be useful. First, they discover that it isn’t a love spell, but a love potion which is completely different. It shouldn’t last very long, maybe two weeks tops, and then it will be over. The real problem is that if there’s no physical interaction with the other, romantic interaction to be specific, then Sam would die.   

“Fuck,” Dean says, running his hand across his face. “So now what? I sure as hell ain’t kissing you.”

“It’s romantic so I guess it’s like … holding hands? You know, things like that.”

“I’m not doing this,” He closes his laptop, throwing it on the bed. “I’m sorry but I can’t. You’re my little brother; I can’t do that to you. It’s immoral and wrong and no. Just no.”

“So you’d rather me be dead then hold my hand? Thanks Dean.”

He knows that it’s not true, that Dean didn’t mean it that way, but that’s how things are. If Dean doesn’t do it, then it’s over for him. And when has Dean ever let him die?

“Alright,” Dean sighs, sitting next to Sam. He hesitates for a moment before taking Sam’s hand in his. Sam’s stomach jumps with joy.

 

 

The next few days are hard. They need to get used to it; to touching more and in different ways. If they don’t touch every hour, Sam starts to feel sick. One time they waited two hours, and Sam ended up throwing up and screaming in agony. Dean gave him a bath that day, before putting him to bed with a kiss on the forehead. All they do is hold hands and sometimes hug, but soon it becomes apparent that it’s not enough.

Sam needs more.

He keeps having these dreams of him and Dean having sex, and now every time he looks at his brother, he can’t help but think about what his lips taste like; what it would be like to sleep curled in his arms.

They kiss on the eighth day.

It’s not like Sam had dreamt of. It’s not messy and passionate, but sweet and loving. By far the best kiss he ever had. Dean doesn’t say anything, but he keeps touching his lips.

They sleep in the same bed on the tenth day.

Sam is pretty sure he’s never slept this great since the day he was born. Dean either. Feeling each other breathing as they fall asleep, waking with Sam in his arms is the most amazing thing Dean has experienced.

Dean realizes rapidly that he doesn’t want it to stop. What started out as a burden has now become the best time of his life. Sam is—he’s everything he ever wanted. He’s smart and beautiful. He understands him and knows him better than anyone, better than he even knows himself. There’s no way he’ll be able to stop it.

They have sex on the last day.

It’s full of tenderness, care, love and them. It’s the best sex they’ve ever had, and they hold each other until the late hours of the night. Sam won’t be in love with him in the morning.

When Dean wakes up he’s alone in his bed, and he tries to tell himself that it’s exactly what was supposed to happen.

He doesn’t have time to get up before Sam enters the room, a plate of pancakes in his hands.

“Hey, I made pancakes.”

He sat on the bed, under the covers before placing a kiss on Dean’s lips; like it’s the most normal thing to do. Dean can’t help but smile as he starts to eat the breakfast his brother made him.

Witches aren’t that bad after all.


End file.
